Field of the Invention
This invention relates a method to fill an organic or inorganic liquid in a gap region in an assembly module.
Related Art
There are many known semiconductor substrate removal technologies. These technologies include mechanical grinding removal, planer removal, chemical wet etching removal and laser irradiation the interfacial layer for removal. For removal of semiconductor chip array from their growth substrate to another backplane, a method to protect the semiconductor chip array is a key to obtain high yield chip array transfer. More specifically, for the micro LED display, a high yield micro LED substrate removal and transferring is a key to obtain robust micro LED array for its application. The micro LED structure is required to be enhanced and the enhanced structure could be sustained the physical force removal of the LED substrate. In addition, the micro LED should be robust enough to be transferred to any other backplanes or backplanes. More specifically, for the micro display technologies such as the organic light emitting diode display, micro LED display. Recently, small size displays with high resolution for wearable electronic devices are getting more popular, for example of display using in head mounted display, virtual reality, augmented reality, pico-projector. Currently, most of small size high resolution display is fabricated by organic light emitting diode. The organic light emitting diode display is potentially used in many wearable electronic display, head mounted display (HMD), head up display (HUD), smart watch display, smart band display, virtual reality (VR), augmented reality (AR), pico-projector and smart ring display.